Even Death Has To Die
by SadisticWolfWriter
Summary: Watching the car flip and burst into flames on the news made the three remaining Horsemen flitch. They had just lost one of their own, the youngest one of them, and it hurt them. They couldn't believe he was gone. They had just lost their little brother. One-Shot!


_**Author Note #1:**_

_**I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Jack's 'death' wasn't planned. What if he actually did die when the car was flipped? This is what my mind kind of came up with.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Watching the car flip and burst into flames on the news made the three remaining Horsemen flitch. They had just lost one of their own, the youngest one of them, and it hurt them. They couldn't believe he was gone. They had just lost their little brother. **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Now You See Me**_

Even Death Has to Die

"_Today the unfolding story of a popular and controversial group of magicians, who have been fast capturing the public's imagination took a dark turn when a police attack, that started to Chinatown developed into a dramatic high speed chase across the 59__th__ street bridge, which caused a fatal collision that took the life of Jack Wilder, one of the so called Four Horsemen_."

Henley Reeves turned off the TV. She couldn't listen to the news report talk about how Jack, a young man that Henley had begun to call her little brother, was killed because of a crash. Turning her head away from the others, she allowed tears to roll down her cheeks.

"I can't believe the kid's really gone." Merritt McKinney said, his voice a bit shaky. He had only the known the kid for a year and a couple of months, but he was still family. Merritt didn't want this to happen to anyone, mostly not anyone in his family, especially young Jack.

J. Daniel Atlas ran a hand over his face. He was blaming himself on the inside right now. He should have known better than to have left Jack inside alone when the FBI came to make sure they didn't get the papers. It was a dumb thing for him to do. Jack was only a kid, someone in his early 20s.

The red head started crying. She hated the fact that she broke down in front of Danny and Merritt, but she had every right to. Someone close to her was just killed, someone that she loved. Anyone would have broken down at this point. It's a shock she didn't break down when the crash was shown on the news moments earlier.

Merritt stood up and walked over to Henley and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it's going to be alright." He whispered to her, as she cried into his chest. "We'll get the FBI for what they did to Jack."

"This is my fault." Danny said in a whisper, mainly to himself, but the others heard what he said. "I never should have left Jack there. Not alone."

"It's not your fault, Danny." She said, holding back the remaining tears that she had. She pulled herself away from Merritt and walked over to him, hugging him. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

That was when Danny allowed himself to start crying. He let it all out. It didn't matter how many times someone told him that it wasn't his fault that one of his family members was dead, he would always blame himself. He left him there to die, even though he didn't know it at the time. Danny could have, he should have stopped himself from leaving him there.

All he wanted was to go back in time and put a stop to this. To bring Jack Wilder back. He knew that wouldn't happen. He was a magician, not a miracle worker. He only wishes that Jack hadn't been in that car when it exploded, it should have been himself. It should have been Danny in that car, not Jack.

"Everything's going to be okay." Henley whispered to her ex-boyfriend. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, she was trying to be strong. She was trying to be strong and not cry. Jack would have wanted them to be strong, he wouldn't have wanted them to cry over his death.

"More in his life, Jack wanted to be the most famous magician who ever lived." Danny said, making the other two look at him. "He never made it, but I hope where ever he is now, it's full of … magic." Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he finished speaking again. Glancing at the other two, he realized they were in no better condition than he was.

"I only wish Danny could have lived long enough to try and make that dream come true." Henley said, she shook her head and began crying all over again. "I-it should've been one of us, n-not Jack." She managed to say between her sobs.

Danny nodded in agreement, unable to speak right now. He finally let the tears fall again and started crying. He knew Jack would hate to see them like this, but they couldn't help it right now. Merritt was the only one who hadn't started crying yet.

Taking a deep breath, Merritt finally spoke. "Y'know, Jack would be disappointed in us right now if he could see us." He said. "He wouldn't want us to just sit around and mope about his death, okay so maybe crying some is okay, but not like we are now. We'll have time to mourn over his death later, but right now we have an FBI agent to talk to."

Danny and Henley both nodded. He was right, Jack would be disappointed in them if he could see them right now.

"Moping around like this isn't going to bring Jack back, no matter how much we all wish it could." Danny said, taking a deep breath himself. "Like Merritt said, he would be disappointed in us if he saw us right now. What we have to do is go out and finish what we started. Finish this for Jack, not because he's gone, but because this is what he would want us to do."

"You're right." Henley nodded her head in agreement to what Danny was saying. "If it was one of us, Jack wouldn't quit, he would continue what we started and finish it."

"For Jack then?" Merritt asked.

"For Jack." The other two agreed.

There is a time in everyone's life where they have to leave our world. Even Jack Wilder, or Death as his card called him, has to leave. Even death has to die.

_**Author Note #2:**_

_**This was actually making me cry while I was typing this. Jack was my favorite character and I was glad that he didn't die in the movie, but this was something that I couldn't help write about. I would've have cried if Jack really did die though.**_

_**I can't wait for the sequel to this movie that's coming out soon, I don't know when but soon.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
